The First Time
by tabbyforever
Summary: Minerva is lonely while Albus is away...she finds herself turning to their past for comfort. (I really suck at summeries)


The First Time

Disclaimer: Nither characters, nor song belong to me, we bow to you JKR!!!

But i'm not sure who did the song first, i've got covers by Eva Cassidy and the steriophonics!!

Minerva McGonagall was sat alone in her rooms; Albus had been gone too long for her liking. She couldn't help but feel melancholy whenever he was away but this was almost too much to handle, between the knowledge that You-Kn...Voldemort (She'd have to get used to saying it at some point so why not now!!) was back, and the threat of the dreaded Dolores Umbridge hanging over her...Minerva was feeling positively depressed!!

Consequently as was always the case whenever Albus WAS away, she'd find herself turning to her memories of their life together, along with his nightshirts and socks to get her through those long lonely nights.

The first time ever I saw your face,

I thought the sun rose in your eyes

She closed her eyes and sat there quietly...

She could remember like it was yesterday seeing his face that first time. But then she thought to herself, who wouldn't!!!

Those sparkling blue orbs...always with a mischievous twinkle in them.

It was true; she HAD thought the sun could rise in them!!!

And the moon and the stars, were the gifts you gave

To the dawn and the endless sky.

Through out the years they'd been together he had given her many gifts, ok so nothing as extravagant as the moon and the stars...but Minerva was sure that given half a chance, if Albus could he would give her them!!

But she was simply contented with the knowledge of his love for her...and of course those every twinkling endless sky blue eyes of his.

It was only once they had declared their love for one another that he confessed that he had fallen in love with her, the day she stepped off the school train when she first came to Hogwarts, however it was his sense of what was right, not what he wanted, that prevented him from acting upon his feeling while she was at school.

Minerva herself had also confessed that it was indeed the first time she had ever seen him and those eyes that had caused her to fall so completely and hopelessly in love with him. She however had valued her love of learning too much to risk being thrown out, therefore didn't say or do anything while she was a pupil.

The first time ever I kissed your mouth,

I felt the earth move in my hands

It filled her heart with joy to think about the first time they had ever kissed. She had still been so young, and Albus her former professor, but he had been such a gentleman. It was after their declaration of love to one another... That first kiss had been, well there was only one way TO describe it!!! Spine tingling, heart melting, and yes, in a word earth moving!!!

True it had been her first kiss and therefore she had nothing to compare it with, but this felt right...in fact nothing in her life had felt more right!

Like the trembling heart, of a captive bird

That was there at my command my love.

Both had experienced that same feeling of heart trembling, and it was like a spark igniting between the two of them, the anticipation as they both moved in after finally admitting what they had been deigning all those years.

And at the time she hadn't known what to expect, but as he tilted her chin up so as to look her straight in the eye, she knew what was coming, and she knew that she had to keep her eye's open.

Minerva knew now that she had done this out of fear, that if she didn't she'd have missed that first sweet kiss...that she'd wake up and discover it had all been a dream!

But they both knew from that moment on, that the memory of that first kiss would be with them forever! At their command, just like that captive bird.

And it was from there that their love had blossomed.

As Minerva started to get ready for bed that night, she put on one of Albus nightshirts, as had been her custom since they had been together and whenever he was away...be it his choice or not!!

As she removed the pins from her hair and brushed it out, she began to think back to their wedding.

She picked up an enchanted picture frame, its contents charmed so that only Albus, herself and their family could see it, and remembered that day like it was yesterday.

From the moment they admitted their feeling to each other, Albus and Minerva had decided to do things properly, with in the week he had asked Min to marry him and she accepted without a moments hesitation, they both knew that this was meant to be, almost as if it had been prophesied that they would meet and fall in love!

And the first time ever I lay with you,

I felt your heart, so close to mine

She remembered that first time so very clearly for he had been so gentle with her, doing things the proper way had included not consummating their relationship until their wedding night, and there was no doubt about it, that first time she had been so nervous!! But Albus ever the gentleman had put her first, and their whole day he had made about her, and so when it came to the wedding night, she already felt like a Queen. And her day got a thousand times better when they left the small gathering arranged to celebrate their marriage. He had paid so much attention to her that first time, (Minerva checked herself...Albus always paid attention to her whenever they made love) she really did feel his heart close to her's

And I knew our joy would fill the earth,

And last, 'til the end of time

As she crossed the room to get into bed, a set of long fingered hands covered her eyes...

"ALBUS!!!" she screamed,

"What are you doing here??!! You could get caught!!!" She chided

"Why do think I'm here?" he replied, slowly turning her round and drawing her into one of those spine tingling kisses.

It was true Minerva thought to herself as she regained her composure, their joy really did fill the earth, and would last till the end of time!!!

The first time, ever I saw your face,

Your face,

Your face,

Your face...

As Minerva and Albus settled down to sleep, his arms wrapped around her protectively, Minerva let out a content sigh...

"What is it Tabby?" he asked quietly

"I was just thinking", she replied.

"What about my love?"

"Just the first time I saw you, and how its lead to a lifetime of firsts" Minerva stated

"Yes my darling, not to mention, seconds and thirds and in some cases even two hundredths!!!" Albus chuckled


End file.
